


One Little Request

by BumblebeeBat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Memes, Post-Pacifist Route, Really only rating it like this for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblebeeBat/pseuds/BumblebeeBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans decides to take advantage of his brother's relationship with Mettaton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Little Request

Sans' fifth nap of the day was interrupted by the loud ring of the doorbell. As he groggily rose from the couch, Papyrus' voice screeched from his bedroom upstairs.

"SANS, I'M NOT READY YET! COULD YOU PLEASE KEEP METTATON COMPANY?!"

_oh yeah_ , Sans thought as he approached the door, _they got a date tonight, don't they?_ As the neurons in his skeleton brain began to re-fire, Sans suddenly realized he had a golden opportunity to finally discuss something _very_ important with the robot.

Sans opened the door to find Mettaton glancing into a pink compact. He appeared to be trying to buff some insignificant scratch off his face. Noticing the door was open, he immediately stopped and greeted his host.

"Good evening, Sans," Mettaton said, "Is Papyrus ready?"

"give him a few," Sans answered, "how about you come in, make yourself comfortable? i've got something i need to talk to you about."

"Oh." Mettaton said, a bit perplexed. He followed Sans to the living room.

"c'mon, sit," Sans urged him patting the couch, the cushions jingling with change as he did so, "no use wasting your battery standing around."

"Uh, thanks." Mettaton slowly seated himself, "So, what is it you need to talk about? You don't have a _problem_ with me dating your brother, do you?

"long as he's happy, i'm happy. that's the way our family works. speaking of, you've been dating him for...two months now?"

"Two months, three days, one hour, and fifteen minutes, according to my calculation software."

"right," Sans said, pulling out a phone from his hoodie pocket "so you're kind of becoming _part_ of the family."

"Perhaps? Where are you going with this?"

"family does favors for family."

"I suppose so. I mean, I did get my cousin a very cushy gig as my DJ."

"i know," Sans said, tapping the phone's screen, "so do you mind doing something for your boyfriend's big bro?"

Sans handed the phone over to Mettaton and carefully watched the robot's reaction. Mettaton's visible eye widened.

" _You_ wrote that petition?!" Mettaton exclaimed, careful to keep his voice just low enough that Papyrus wouldn't here.

"guilty." Sans said, his ever-present grin seeming a little wider.

"Oh, God, please tell me it's just another one of your jokes."

"started out that way, but if you could..."

" _My_ shows are as family-friendly as any entertainment starring a killer robot can be! I don't even think any stations up here would allow it!"

"i looked it up, there's a few that would. just gotta get a late enough time slot, which i think you could arrange."

"What if Papyrus saw?!"

"it'd be past his bedtime."

"But...I...the fans would be outraged!"

"not if the signatures are any proof. besides, if i'm happy, _papyrus_ would be happy."

Mettaton pouted, mulling over the decision. A door creaked upstairs.

"sounds like he's coming down," sans said, "what do you say?"

Mettaton was silent.

"if you don't answer now, i'll keep asking you every chance i get."

" _Fine._ " Mettaton hissed.

* * *

 

It was 11:00 Eastern Time, 10:00 Central. Sans sat himself down in front of the TV, after making sure Papyrus was sound asleep.

"And now, a once-in-a-lifetime MTT special!"

Sans glanced around, making sure there was nothing that could interrupt this moment.

"Here's the robot himself...METTATON!"

Mettaton appeared on the screen in a burst of pink smoke and flashing lights. A usually flashy introduction. What wasn't so usual was the annoyed frown on his face. Sans braced himself in anticipation.

Mettaton grabbed the nearby microphone. He hesitated, then let out the word Sans had been waiting to hear.

_**"FUCK."** _

With that, Mettaton let the mic fall to the floor as he stomped offscreen.

Sans chuckled as he checked his online petition. He updated the page's description.

_"thank you to all who signed 'let mettaton say fuck'. without you, this moment would not be possible..."_

**Author's Note:**

> No apologies.


End file.
